A New Dawn
by JadeElemental
Summary: Inuyasha’s finally tired of all this sneaking around and meeting with Kikyo. For once he’s going to meet her and tell her how he really feels, and unknowingly Kagome follows him. What’s Inuyasha going to say?


A New Dawn

Summary- Inuyasha's finally tired of all this sneaking around and meeting with Kikyo. For once he's going to meet her and tell her how he really feels, and unknowingly Kagome follows him. What's Inuyasha going to say???

Inu/Kag- duh. I hate Kikyo she's a stupid bitch, so just in case ur worried, HELLO THIS IS ME!!!!! Read and review. P.g.13, no more scary R rated like my last one. Sorry about that, my mom made me take it off anyway.

Disclaimer- no I don't own Inuyasha or Kagome or Kikyo (damn and I would love to make her burn in hell) or the song.

f.y.i.

'….' Those mean someone is thinking something

and the song is pretty much Inuyasha's feelings toward Kikyo

…………………………………………..

The moon rose over the treetops, the last final rays of sun disappearing beyond the horizon. The air was clear, the scent of pine lingering in it ever so gently arousing the senses. Kagome sat sprawled on the ground, feeling the grass tickle her legs, and she ran a hand over the grass to placate the waving grass. As if it could feel her presence, it calmed down, laying flat and soft for her to be on it. She lay down on it, breathing in the scent of the forest. Her eyes closed as she lay in perfect harmony, only to be snapped out of her reverie at the sound of footsteps on the forest floor.

Here's The Thing

We Started Out As Friends

Silently and quickly, she sprang up, her senses scanning the nearby trees for a familiar presence. Sure enough, the sound dissipitated quickly, but instinct told her she was not alone. Hiding behind a tree, and using a dab of her magic to shield her presence from the senses, she waited and watched. She smiled at the familiar glow of her magic. 'I've come a long way.' Soon a familiar figure came into sight. It was Inuyasha. She was about to break her magic, and run to greet him when something stopped her. Looking more closely, she could see the turbulent emotions running free on his face. His eyes held a mixture of sadness and resolve. 'Where could Inuyasha be going?'

It Was Cool But It Was All Pretend

Yeah Yeah

Since You've Been Gone

Thoughts ran through Kagome's mind, each one worst than the last, but she discarded each and every one of them. 'It's Kikyo' her heart warned her, and she glanced at him sadly. She wanted to ask what was going on right then and there, but her mind stopped her. She looked down at her hands, and was surprised to see they were clenched. 'Do I care that much?' Her eyes snapped back to Inuyasha, who was walking out of the ring of trees into the night. Without a word, she followed him, looking up at the moon briefly for guidance.

You Dedicated

You Took The Time

She followed him for a short period of time, cloaking herself in her magic so that she wasn't unlike a shadow, unable to be heard, felt, or seen. They stopped in a clearing, where the moon's light shone the brightest. On the far side of the clearing was Kikyo, icy and cold in the glow of the moon. Her face held it's usual unemotional look, but her eyes weren't. Though from the distance, Kagome couldn't see what they had, she was willing to bet it wasn't the hate she was used to receiving from her. Her eyes flashed angrily at the scene before her, but she kept her emotions in check. She couldn't risk Inuyasha or Kikyo seeing her there.

Wasn't Long Till I called You Mine

Yeah Yeah

Since You've Been Gone

"Inuyasha," the clear, cold voice rang across the clearing as Kikyo took a step forward. Her voice held a question in it.

And All You'd Ever Hear Me Say

Is How I'd Picture You With Me

That's All I'd Ever Say

"Kikyo," he breathed, his voice pausing a brief moment as he looked upon his first love. She resembled Kagome so much, yet they were opposites in so many ways. Kagome was as sweet and innocent as a Violet in the sun's glow. Kikyo's spirit was tainted by darkness, so bittersweet he could almost feel it overpowering him. He took a deep breath before continuing, but no words would come out. He couldn't figure out what to say.

She smiled at him; her smile was dangerous. "Have you reconsidered? Will you come to hell with me." Her voice was warmer than her usual icy tone, and her eyes twinkled in the moonlight.

But Since You've Been Gone

I Can Breathe For the First Time

"No!" Inuyasha's voice was unwavering, as he made his final decision. He took a stand, something his heart needed to do; to hurt, and to heal.

"What?" Kikyo's voice was calm, but her eyes flashed dangerously. "Are you refusing my love?" she demanded an answer.

I'm So Moving On

Yeah Yeah

He stared at her straight in the eye, feeling his heart begin the slow shattering process. He hated to do this to her. 'That's not even her. She is cold and icy, her spirit tainted with the darkness she let in, that I let it happen. No that's not right, she made her decisions. She chose the darkness, and she welcomed it, just as she welcomed Onigumo' The mention of him in his mind angered him.

Thanks To You

Now I Get

What I Want

Since You've Been Gone

"Yes, I am," his muscles shook a little, but his voice remained as steady as he could. "You don't belong here Kikyo," he told her stepping forward. "You are not supposed to be here. You steal the stoles of innocents to sustain your own life, but you are not living. You are clay, not flesh and bone. And you continue hurting me and my friends. You gave the jewel shards to Naraku, you tried to kill Kagome, and you tried to kill me." The accusations whipped out over the still air, and she barely flinched.

How Can I Put It?

You Put Me On

" So you refuse me, and my love. Oh Inuyasha, you loved me once." Her voice was persuasive, cajoling him. "We were in love, each and ever kiss sealing it, just like you kissed me a year ago. Do you not remember?" Inuyasha flinched visibly at that. That was the night when she had tried to drag him to hell, and she had almost succeeded except for Kagome. Kagome had pulled him back with her magic, and Kikyo had left on her soul-gatherers. That night saddened him, he had hurt Kagome more than he ever wanted to admit, and he still felt guilty about it.

I Even Fell For It

That Stupid Love Song

"I remember. You tried to drag me to hell, and you didn't succeed, and Kagome saved me."

Yeah Yeah

Since You've Been Gone

"You choose that girl over me," she demanded, her voice icy.

His next words were soft, barely spoken, but she caught them. Each and every one of them. "Yes, I do," Inuyasha answered.

But Since You've Been Gone

I Can Breathe For the First Time

Kagome's heart skipped a beat at that. 'Did I just hear correctly?' 'Did Inuyasha just choose me over Kikyo. No, he loves her, but he loves me. He's telling her he would rather be with me than him. Oh Inuyasha.' The next words she said silently, even in her own mind. 'My Inuyasha. No, I didn't just say that. I couldn't have called him mine, but I did, and it felt so right.' She distracted herself by looking down upon the two again.

I'm So Moving On

Yeah Yeah

Kikyo's eyes held hidden menace when she looked at him. She came over to him, and gave him a hug, and he allowed her too. "If you won't be with me, then no one shall be with you. Because you're coming to hell." She slammed her magic out, the darkness surrounding them, her nails digging into his shoulder. 'I can't move, my muscles won't work.'

Thanks To You

I Get What I want

Since You've Been Gone

Kikyo smiled coldly, and he felt her magic build within her, and he lay in her embrace, unable to do anything. A whirpool appeared on the ground, glowing a sickly red. It was scarily familiar. 'The whirlpool to hell' Kagome's recognition was instant, though it had been a year since she had last encountered it. 'She's going to drag Inuyasha into it, and he can't do anything about it.' That was it, the last and final straw on Kagome's patience.

You Had Your Chance

You Blew It

"Hey Bitch, pick on someone with your own power," Kagome called out, gathering her magic and letting it spread, plucking Inuyasha out of her hold and putting him on the ground. He stared at Kagome, his eyes widening at her power. She was normally the sweetest person you would ever meet, but right now, even he was afraid of her power. Her face was resolute, unwaveringly watching Kikyo.

"You dare defy me? My supposed reincarnation." Her voice held a threat in them.

Out Of Sight

Out of Mind

"I'll let you think about that," Kagome spoke calmly to her, watching the violet glow of her magic come rushing out to meet Kikyo's. Their magic's met with a clash, neither gaining an edge. You will never win, Kikyo's voice thrust into Kagome's head, and she lost ground for a moment. I will have Inuyasha, and you will have nothing.

Shut Your Mouth

I just Can't Take it

Again, Again, Again

"Wanna bet," Kagome challenged out loud, throwing the presence in her head out violently. Kikyo's head snapped back, and she took a step backward, dangerously close to the whirpool behind her. "It's time to go back to hell where you belong." Kagome told her, each step forward forcing Kikyo's power back. She raised a single hand sending the final bolt of her magic at Kikyo.

Since You've Been Gone

I Can Breathe For the First Time

"No, Kagome don't hurt her," Inuyasha's voice rang from where he lay, and Kagome watched horrified as he ran toward her, shielding her from the blow, and Kagome immediately stopped her magic before it harmed Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha stop," she called to him, but he ignored her. Kikyo smiled up at him innocently, but suddenly, she found herself staring into Inuyasha's golden eyes. Anger waves emanated from his body, and suddenly she felt afraid.

I'm Moving On

Yeah Yeah

"I love you," she told him, a pleading note in her voice. Inuyasha stared at her, and then with all his strength, pushed her backwards into the void, her voice echoing around them in her scream as she fell into hell, and the whirlpool closed over her head, sealing her there forever.

Kagome came running toward him, knocking him backwards into the grass. She searched his face and body for injuries. "You stupid idiot," she yelled at him, furious beyond all measure that he would put himself in danger. "You could have died, and I wouldn't have been able to handle it." Tears poured freely from her eyes as she let out her emotions, collapsing into his hug.

Thanks To You

Now I Get What I want

Since You've Been Gone

"Is it true then?" she asked him, waiting anxiously for his answer. "Do you love me?"

She didn't need an answer. He captured her lips with his own, feeling the warmth of their two bodies. They broke for air, but she refused to let him get away, and found his lips again, pouring her soul into that kiss.

"I have always loved you Kagome." He told her forcefully. "I just never wanted to admit it, but do you love me?"

Since You've Been Gone

"You idiot," she told him, laughing so hard at what he had just asked. The hurt look on his face stopped her. He was confused. Why was she laughing at him. 'She doesn't love me.'

Since You've Been Gone

She wrapped her arms around him, and whispered into his ear. "Of course I love you," but she didn't give him a chance to react as she pressed her lips to his, and when she finished, she just lay there in his arms, watching the darkness grow lighter and lighter. It was a new dawn, and a new beginning, for both of them.

…………………………………………………..

Author's note- Well the songfic is done. Hope we all like that I sent Kikyo to hell, I've been wanting to do that for a long time. Read and Review. Plz plz plz. Thank you. **Hugs**

Also, I'm trying really hard to get some new reviews for my other story Inuyasha's Destiny and Kagome's soul, so please review it, and if you've already reviewed a chapter or 2 or something, I would love it if you would go back and review the other chapters. Thanx.


End file.
